At First Sight
by McFadden
Summary: A one-shot: Small inclusion on the moment King was rescued by Abby the first time.


Author's Note

Just a little one to satisfy my thirst on a "How they came to be" story. Not too much romanticism but hopefully good nonetheless. Enjoy!

M-

He couldn't remember the last time he saw the sun. Five years had passed and he woke up each day still asking himself the same question.

"Why me?"

His body cracked with pain as he tried to roll over on the cold hard cement and move the mere inches he was allowed by his steel restraints. His throat felt like raw meat passed through a cheese grater. He heard the very familiar click of spiked heels coming down the corridor. _Ah, here comes my permanent yeast infection for her daily suck and fuck. _Although it wasn't as much fun for him as it was for her. The small but demonic woman stepped through the door and greeted King with a full smile of her fangs.

Stepping up to his level, She reached a small hand to harshly grab his dick through his khaki pants as he bit his lip from refusing to give her the satisfaction of his discomfort. That's all she ever wanted. She licked at him, catching one of his own fangs with her tongue. He tried to bite into her but she was too fast. Little droplets of blood flowed out of her mouth as she cackled. Making herself bleed with him was the ultimate thrill ride for Danica. Her mammoth goonie followed her in like the big dumb fuck he was. She smiled salaciously at him and kicked him in the groin.

"King, didn't you mother ever tell you not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

Bent over groaning, he spat at her and looked at her loathingly, coughing out.

"Didn't your mother ever warn you about inscestual sex? It could result in mental birth defects."

He purposely eyed Jarko as a prime example of celibacy. She rolled his eyes at her companion. There was a sudden burst of commotion outside in the corridor. Danica hissed and sent her right hand man to see what it was all about. Asher stumbled through the door, breathing hard and grabbing her.

"Awe…where's my camera when I need it?"

Ignoring King, Asher pulled his sister out while seemingly overreacting.

"How the fuck did they find us, Dan? We have to leave. Now!"

Out the door they went much to King's relief and confusion. Gunfire and strange occasional whizzing could be heard over the inaudible shouts and screaming. The door flew open with a bang, startling King by its close proximity. After a minute, He saw a flash of red and light and smelled the distinct scent of another woman, one that was definitely not the Hellhound. King got anxious. It was quiet and the air stood still with the stale stench of copper. Something he had become so used to. The figure of a woman flashed by the door, ending the life of a vampire trying to escape her. She was trying to annihilate the whole building. Maybe someone had finally come for him.

Another 20 minutes of silence and King started to worry. _What happened to her? Where the hell is she_? The panic started to rise in his chest. _She wouldn't just leave him to die… would she?_ Maybe he was hallucinating again. Suddenly a back draft ball of fire burst through the door causing King to drop to his knees and take cover. As fast as it came, it was gone, ashes spreading out into thin air. Standing in its place, there she was; arrow drawn in anticipation, Beautiful and bathing in her kills. Blood soaked her skin and her clothes, dripping on the floor as she mocked them by standing there. The job was never finished for her. King felt the anguish lift from his shoulders as he watched in awe while she took the incoming other vampires out one by one.

They attacked her from all sides as she deftly maneuvered around each one. She was the picture of unaffected grace in the onslaught of vampires. Using some kick ass toys, she went through them like Mexican food through a vegetarian. Like dominos, they fell in glowing embers. Emerging from their ashes, Mystery Date #1 walked towards him. If the way she was looking at him was any indication, he must've looked like recycled shit. She placed a hand on his check to see if he was aware of what was happening. Feeling him lean hungrily into her touch she figured he was lucid enough to talk to. She removed her hand and watched him visibly slouch. He was so desperate for affection that was the slightest bit benevolent. Abby searched her neck and shoulders for any clue as to if he was indeed who she intended to rescue

"If you're looking for _it_, it's below my waist."

Abby's brows creased, unsure of what he meant, and then grew appalled. To which she abrasively replied

"That's _not_ what I'm looking for!"

"Only good for the one of us Kitten…but I think you wanted to see this."

What little bit of cockiness left in him, he smiled exhausted from just speaking. Reaching down, he revealed his glyph. The Talos' mark, she recognized. Abby instantly realized that the man in front of her was Hannibal King. And by the looks of it, he was indeed still, a vampire. Hopefully they had gotten to him before she was too late. Speaking into her earpiece, she confirmed to the static.

"It's him."

She waited for affirmation from the other end. King took this moment to study her. The blood had begun to crack and dry, creased under the lines of her muscle. He didn't care where they went, just as long as he was going with her. He felt as if he could trust her not to hurt him in the manner of speaking. She could hurt him, there was no doubt of that, but she didn't seem cruel like Danica. Her touch told him that. He was surprised when she got up, walking out the door. King screamed before his mind could catch up with his words; a sign of true feelings debunking coherent thoughts.

"Take me with you!

Abby found herself stopping for a moment and turning back to see him completely adverse and defeated on the floor, a clear change from his earlier brash attitude. The strain in his voice combined with his pleading eyes were enough to take him with or without the wit. Watching as she retreated into the shadows, King felt a slight nervousness that she may abandon him again and he wasn't ready to die in the basement of Hell with all of these demon corpses around him. Especially if he was doomed to _be _one of them. Then he saw her return, another masculine shadow waiting in the wings of the hall. He heard the shadow speak, the voice definitely belonged to a man.

"Are you sure it's him?"

Abby's eyes returned to look on his and she raised an eyebrow in confirmation.

"He has a mouth on him…I'm sure."

She freed him from his chains and the stranger helped get him to his feet. Her grip was tighter than his as she whispered through her teeth. The small sound of metal clinked somewhere near his left ear. It burned his skin. That meant it was pure silver.

"Hannibal, you may only be a subdued vampire and I promise that we will do everything in our power to cure you but I swear to God, you make one wrong move and I'll slit your throat without blinking…"

He nodded, not wanting to provoke her anymore. She was deadly serious and highly capable of carrying out those actions she so brilliantly demonstrated from the piles of soot they were now stepping over. This woman, whoever she was, was definitely playing hard on King's affectionate side. She was dangerous, lethal, sarcastic, and hot as hell. Everything he knew he shouldn't have, but oh so desperately wanted. The attraction was there, but the 20 million dollar question was; would he be around to see if he could do anything about it?


End file.
